A photosensitive resin composition for a light blocking layer is a material used to fabricate a display device such as a light blocking layer, a liquid crystal display material, an organic light emitting element (EL), a display panel material, and the like. For example, a photosensitive resin composition for a light blocking layer can be used to form a light blocking layer for a color liquid crystal display and the like. The light blocking layer is formed between colored layers such as red, green, blue, and the like to increase display contrast or chromophore effects.
However, a currently-used carbon pigment dispersion-type photosensitive composition has low electrical resistance and thus, may not be used as a photo spacer or an insulating material. Accordingly, Japanese Patent No. 2,552,391 discloses a photosensitive composition prepared by using an insulating organic pigment including an organic pigment mixture instead of carbon black to provide high insulation like a photo spacer and simultaneously, realize blackness. However, the photosensitive composition includes only an organic pigment and thus, decreases optical density (OD).